PrincessAmiki's LOGBOOK
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: A Diary of the release dates for new chapters for ALL my stories. For those who wish to know which stories are to be updated and when, this is what you need to read to keep you informed. Obviously I am open to request for continuation of a certain fanfic. Review if you have any queries or requests in general.
1. Chapter 1

**ENTRY 1: 29/11/12**

Hello to all followers and readers of my stories. Firstly I would like to THANK all those who took the time and reviewed the stories I have written so far. I do read all of your comments and they motivate me greatly to continue writing.

Recently I have received queries about when new chapters to some of my stories will be released. As I've got many other priorities at the moment, I simply cannot keep up in writing new chapters for all my fanfics on a regular basis.

I understand it can be frustrating to not know when a new chapter will be posted or will a story ever be continued, so I've decided to create this monthly report/schedule. Hopefully per month or per two months I will post an entry like this one that details the release dates for any new chapters for my fanfics and the status of the story.

Once the release dates are decided – I PROMISE the new chapter will be posted on that day. Additional Chapters may be released that is not listed if I have time to write. Hope this will be useful. Please continue to support me.

KEY:

DROPPED: dropped status means unfortunately I won't be continuing this story anytime soon. Do not expect any new chapters to be released until further notice.

ON HOLD: on hold status means I will be continuing this story. However a new chapter is not scheduled for release soon. Most likely and hopefully a new chapter will be released within 3-4 months' time.

RELEASE SCHEDULE for Current Fanfics:

GOD or DEVIL? - _Chapter 8_: 23/12/12

The Witch and Her Pirate - _Chapter 6_: 24/12/12 - Chapter 7: 01/01/13

My Day and Night Guardian - _Chapter 4_9: 25/12/12 - Chapter 50: 02/01/13

Host and Novelist - Chapter 5: 26/12/12

Cruel Prince Revolution - Chapter 4: 29/12/12

Revenge on a Princess - DROPPED

A Kiss From My Rebel - Chapter 17: 06/01/13

Death God Knows My Face - Chapter 6: 30/12/12

Royal Revenge - On Hold (to be picked up for release Soon)

Devil's Baby Sitter - On Hold (to be picked up for release in Jan or Feb)

CROSS LOVE - On Hold (to be picked up for release in Jan or Feb)

Don't Doubt Him - On Hold (to be picked up for release Soon)

DO NOT REVIEW STORIES HERE but COMMENTS or REQUESTS for updates on stories are welcome. I will focus and prioritise on the more popular stories to update (usually determined by reviews).


	2. Chapter 2

**ENTRY 1: 26/12/12**

Hello, new release dates here.

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW MY STORIES after reading the chapter!

KEY:

DROPPED: dropped status means unfortunately I won't be continuing this story anytime soon. Do not expect any new chapters to be released until further notice.

ON HOLD: on hold status means I will be continuing this story. However a new chapter is not scheduled for release soon. Most likely and hopefully a new chapter will be released within 3-4 months' time.

DELAYED: re-scheduled release dates for Chapters that won't make previous set release deadlines. Reset dates are provisional – may be updated earlier.

UNSET: release date for next chapter not certain/decided. (Just Look Out For an update.)

RELEASE SCHEDULE for Current Fanfics:

GOD or DEVIL? - _Chapter 9_: UNSET

The Witch and Her Pirate - DELAYED Chapter 7: 21/01/13

My Day and Night Guardian - DELAYED Chapter 50: 21/01/13

Host and Novelist - DELAYED Chapter 5: 21/01/13

Cruel Prince Revolution - Chapter 5: UNSET

Revenge on a Princess - DROPPED

A Kiss From My Rebel - DELAYED Chapter 17: 21/01/13

Death God Knows My Face - DELAYED Chapter 6: 21/01/13

Royal Revenge - On Hold (to be picked up for release Soon)

Devil's Baby Sitter - On Hold (to be picked up for release in Jan or Feb)

CROSS LOVE - On Hold (to be picked up for release in Jan or Feb)

Don't Doubt Him - On Hold (to be picked up for release Soon)


	3. Chapter 3

**ENTRY 1: 25/01/13**

Hello, first off I'd like to apologise as I've failed to meet the deadlines to the stories. I have been ill for the past week after my exams which I was to use to write the chapters but of course I felt so unwell I just couldn't write. I didn't want to rush myself to write anything and spoil the quality of my stories either. Please forgive me.

Also since I'm back in University now, I'll have a lot of work piling up so it means even less time to write, hence most chapter dates are now unset or on hold until I can figure out when I have free time to write. Sorry! All I can say is I will definitely continue my stories to the end for most of them.

KEY:

DROPPED: dropped status means unfortunately I won't be continuing this story anytime soon. Do not expect any new chapters to be released until further notice.

ON HOLD: on hold status means I will be continuing this story. However a new chapter is not scheduled for release soon. Most likely and hopefully a new chapter will be released within 3-4 months' time.

DELAYED: re-scheduled release dates for Chapters that won't make previous set release deadlines. Reset dates are provisional – may be updated earlier.

UNSET: release date for next chapter not certain/decided. (Just Look Out For an update.)

RELEASE SCHEDULE for Current Fanfics:

GOD or DEVIL? - _Chapter 9_: UNSET

The Witch and Her Pirate - Chapter 8: 28/01/13

My Day and Night Guardian - DELAYED Chapter 50: 03/02/13

Host and Novelist - Chapter 5: UNSET

Cruel Prince Revolution - Chapter 5: UNSET

Revenge on a Princess - DROPPED

A Kiss From My Rebel - On Hold

Death God Knows My Face - On Hold

Royal Revenge - On Hold

Devil's Baby Sitter - On Hold (to be picked up for release in Feb/Mar)

CROSS LOVE - On Hold (to be picked up for release in Feb/Mar)

Don't Doubt Him - On Hold

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW MY STORIES after reading the chapter! I love reading your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**ENTRY 1: 23/03/13**

Hello, it's been a while since I made an entry, but all is due to the fact that I am still in the busiest period of my life with exams and coursework constantly taking up my time. Since I barely had chance to write any new chapters and I feel awful for it, I didn't bother with any dates.

Well, here are the next sets of updates, hopefully no changes or delays.

*****In response to a review suggestion, I will briefly mark the anime/manga and Characters for each story that is scheduled for further release.

**KEY:**

**DROPPED**: dropped status means unfortunately I won't be continuing this story anytime soon. Do not expect any new chapters to be released until further notice.

**ON HOLD**: on hold status means I will be continuing this story. However a new chapter is not scheduled for release soon. Most likely and hopefully a new chapter will be released within 3-4 months' time.

**DELAYED**: re-scheduled release dates for Chapters that won't make previous set release deadlines. Reset dates are provisional – may be updated earlier.

**UNSET**: release date for next chapter not certain/decided. (Just Look Out For an update.) Take note; Unset status usually means story has bigger chance of being updated compared to on hold status.

**UPCOMING NEW STORIES:**

1. Mikan and Swords – April 2013.

Mikan and Swords is an anthology/collection of one-shots/mini stories focussed on Nami and Roronoa Zoro: full of fluff, lemon, romance, friendship, angst, AU and much more.

First story to the anthology is a nice twisted version of Little Red Riding Hood; of course Nami is our Riding Hood and Zoro, the Sword-huntsman.

Story number 1 is based on the Anime/manga One Piece respectively. Though not all necessary clear-cut romance/love, main characters for all one-shots or mini stories are Nami and Roronoa Zoro. Occasionally other pairings may feature.

**RELEASE SCHEDULE for Current Fanfics:**

1. GOD or DEVIL? - _Chapter 9_: UNSET

2. The Witch and Her Pirate - Chapter 11: 15/04/13

3. My Day and Night Guardian - Chapter 51: 16/04/13

4. Host and Novelist - Chapter 5: UNSET

5. Cruel Prince Revolution - Chapter 7: 06/04/13

6. A Kiss From My Rebel - On Hold

7. Death God Knows My Face - On Hold

8. Royal Revenge - On Hold

9. Devil's Baby Sitter - On Hold

10. CROSS LOVE - On Hold

Stories number 1-7 and 9 are based on the Shugo Chara anime respectively. Despite the varying plotlines, the main characters are Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori. All are or will be romance/love story involving Ikuto and Amu. Some will contain other pairings such as Kukai and Utau.

Stories number 8 and 10 are based on Vampire Knight Anime/manga respectively. Main characters are Zero Kiryu and Yuuki Cross/Kuran. All are romance/love story involving Zero and Yuuki.

**DROPPED Fanfics:**

1. Revenge On A Princess

2. Don't DOUBT Him

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW MY STORIES after reading the chapter! I love reading your comments and they motivate me to write more.

Also open to suggestions on what you'd like to see in my writings, themes etc.


	5. Chapter 5

**ENTRY 1: 30/05/13**

Back from hiatus.

The past month and so has been very busy for me with exams and essays piling up. Summer has finally hit and that means more releases.

**KEY:**

**DROPPED**: dropped status means unfortunately I won't be continuing this story anytime soon. Do not expect any new chapters to be released until further notice.

**ON HOLD:** on hold status means I will be continuing this story. However a new chapter is not scheduled for release soon. Most likely and hopefully a new chapter will be released within 3-4 months' time.

**DELAYED:** re-scheduled release dates for Chapters that won't make previous set release deadlines. Reset dates are provisional – may be updated earlier.

**UNSET:** release date for next chapter not certain/decided. (Just Look Out For an update.) Take note; Unset status usually means story has bigger chance of being updated compared to on hold status.

**UPCOMING NEW STORIES:**

High School in One Piece – June 2013.

The straw-hats as students living the rosy high school life and not pirates. Heavy on romance and multiple pairings.

Mellorine! With Mikans… - June/July 2013.

A heart-fluttering story about Sanji-kun and his beloved Nami-san.

**RELEASE SCHEDULE:**

**04/06/13:** The Witch and Her Pirate c.12.

**05/06/13:** My Day and Night Guardian c.52.

**06/06/13:** Cruel Prince Revolution c.10.

**08/06/13:** NAMI to ZORO Story 01 p.2.

**09/06/13:** High School in One Piece c.1.

**11/06/13:** Devil's Baby Sitter c.8.

**UNSET**

1. GOD or DEVIL? - Chapter 9

2. Host and Novelist - Chapter 6

**ON HOLD**

A Kiss From My Rebel

Death God Knows My Face

Royal Revenge

CROSS LOVE

**DROPPED Fanfics:**

Don't DOUBT Him

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I love reading your comments and they motivate me to write more. Also open to suggestions on what you'd like to see in my writings, themes etc.


End file.
